


Мы сами выбрали свой путь

by Saysly



Series: Диалоги для слабаков [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Beating, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpses, Desperation, Do not underestimate omegas, Graphic Violence, HYDRA Husbands, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, M/M, Military Backstory, Rape/Non-con Elements, omega Brock, winter soldier – Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок и Джек попадают в заложники во время патрулирования нового тренировочного лагеря.Их пытают с невнятной целью. Они сопротивляются. Их спасают.





	Мы сами выбрали свой путь

**Author's Note:**

> Мнээээ, где-то через три-четыре года после их первой встречи?..  
> Мне пора рисовать таблицу по датам событий в серии.  
> *  
> Я попыталась прикрыть все теги, но если что-то еще надо внести в них - маякните, пожалуйста!

Их понадобилось четверо. Четверо крепких альф, чтобы скрутить Джека и держать его неподвижным на полу, пока его Брока избавляли от тактического костюма и раскладывали на скамье для удобства насильников. Его Брока, избитого настолько, что Джек боялся, что омега не очнется. Тот уложил шестерых, прежде чем какая-то мразь приложила его затылком о стену, а затем его несколько минут избивали ботинками, пока он окончательно не стих, оставшись лежать на полу неподвижной массой. Отдышавшись и убедившись, что Джек не сможет им помешать, ублюдки принялись кромсать на омеге одежду, сантиметр за сантиметром обнажая покрытую синяками оливковую кожу. Джек скрипел зубами и пытался вырваться, чувствуя гуляющее по крови бешенство. Его Брок не был неженкой, но он был омегой, с мягкой кожей, чистой и гладкой, теплой и сладкой как горячее молоко. А эти твари… Эти мертвые твари… Джек не позволит выжить ни одному из них. Он убьет каждого на глазах Брока, чтобы избавить того от очередной волны кошмаров. Он только-только перестал просыпаться с криками по ночам, только-только перестал напрягаться в присутствии альф, и надо же было им попасть в эту переделку… 

Брок хрипло стонет от мучительной боли, когда первый ублюдок толкается своим членом в сухую неподготовленную дырку, надавив на загривок широкой ладонью и удерживая в неудобной позе, причиняющей омегам еще больше боли, чем обычно. Брок вяло шарит руками по скамье в надежде найти что-нибудь похожее на оружие, но Джек видит, что там ничего нет. Он не знает, кто сдал их, не знает, почему его не убили, а заставляют смотреть, не знает, зачем им вообще понадобилось насиловать омегу на глазах альфы, не понимает, что вообще происходит, его разум плывет от боли и ярости, в ушах звенят мучительные хрипы Брока, который грызет губы, чтобы не кричать от боли. Его отчаянный вой от рвущего мышцы узла будет долго преследовать Джека в кошмарах наравне с густым запахом крови и режущим глаза ослепительно ярким светом направленного на Брока прожектора. 

Брока насилуют по кругу. Час за часом. Он давно не сопротивляется, он лежит безвольной куклой, не реагируя на смену члена в заднице. По его бедрам текут бесконечными струями кровь пополам с семенем, свежие поверх подсыхающих. Джек два раза копил силы для рывка, два раза пытался сбить с ног смотревших на омегу альф, два раза его избивали, не отвлекаясь от изнасилования его пары. Один из затянутых в черное подонков дернул Брока за волосы, подняв его голову, и сунул пистолет в безвольно приоткрывшийся рот. Джек закаменел на вдохе. У этого должно было быть какое-то объяснение. Они не могли просто бессмысленно издеваться над пленниками. Они что-то хотели, но, видимо, Брок с Джеком им дать этого не могли и были всего лишь средством достижения цели. 

Джек не видит ничего правым глазом. Его лицо липкое от крови. Он наверняка несколько раз отключался. Он потерял счет времени. Он бы позволил себе не приходить обратно в сознание, если бы пытали его. Он не может предать Брока и оставить наедине с насильниками. Он готов умолять их взять его вместо омеги, ведь это должно быть таким заманчивым предложением — поиметь альфу. Или даже их обоих. Если бы он мог пошевелить разбитой челюстью, он бы сумел уговорить их. Он не может смотреть на Брока и не может не смотреть. Он не видит его лица. Он видит только член за членом, вбивающиеся в растраханную дырку. Видит новые синяки, цветущие на бедрах Брока. Видит изломанную линию неудобно выгнутого позвоночника и темный затылок со слипшимися волосами. Видит чужие руки на спине омеги, давящие прямо под его меткой на загривке. Видит кровь — черт побери, столько крови, если они не остановят кровотечение, Брок может просто умереть, если он еще жив, если его сердце еще не сдалось от болевого шока — он не двигается и не реагирует ни на что вокруг, что Джек будет делать, если он умрет, как он будет жить дальше без своего Брока? Его мутит и перед глазами снова темнеет.

*

Под потолком мигают красные огоньки камер. Прожектор, освещавший сцену изнасилования, повернут в пол. Не слышно ни звука, кроме его сиплого дыхания, слабого, но оглушающе громкого в его ушах. Его челюсть болит так, словно он наткнулся на металлический кулак Зимнего во время тренировки. Он не чувствует нижнюю половину своего тела. Он пытается пошевелить ногой, стопой, пальцами — ничего. Никакого ответа. Он помнит, как его избивали и насиловали. Он не уверен, что это могло обернуться параличом. Может быть, это просто шок. Может быть, ему перебили позвоночник. 

Брок морщится и решает, что ему не нравится ни один из вариантов. Брок решает, что ему не нравится смотреть в потолок на красные огоньки камер. Решает, что не хочет думать о том, что все произошедшее шло под запись. Даже если так. Ему будет проще найти всех участников. Он лежит в неудобной позе. Как будто скатился на пол, неудачно повернувшись и упав со скамьи. Возможно, они решили, что он умер. Или скоро умрет. Главное, что его оставили одного. Пусть даже под присмотром камер. Он прислушивается, но не слышит ничего за шумом в ушах. Ни шагов в коридоре, ни разговоров, ничего. 

Он шевелит на пробу пальцами рук. Те отзываются. Правое запястье взрывается болью, но в остальном его руки целы. На месте. Он осторожно упирается левой в холодный кафельный пол и поворачивается на бок, глядя вниз на себя. Его ноги тоже на месте. Он уже почти смирился с мыслью, что их придется заменить на протезы как у Зимнего. Кроме россыпи синяков и потеков крови на бедрах он не видит на ногах особо заметных повреждений. Он ощупывает спину, насколько может дотянуться, обходит задницу, тянется к коленям. Ничего. Ни боли, ни ощущений ниже пояса. Он закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, смиряя панику. Все проблемы по мере поступления.

Раз на его возню никто не обратил внимания, значит, либо за ним не следят, либо им нет до него дела. Он ощупывает правое запястье и убеждается, что то сломано. Аккуратно прижав его к груди, он подтягивает себя левой рукой в сидячее положение, опираясь на скамью, и осматривается. Пол вокруг него залит кровью, особенно заметной на белом кафеле. Камера больше похожа на бывшую душевую. Или морг. Следы шкафов возле стен, вкрученная в пол скамья, на которой его имели, одна дверь, квадрат вентиляции под потолком. И прожектор. На длинной стойке. С хорошим длинным проводом, каким наверняка можно кого-нибудь задушить. 

Брок переворачивается на живот и ползет к прожектору, цепляясь пальцами левой руки за плитки на полу и подтягивая непослушное тело. Когда за ним придут, он заберет с собой стольких, сколько сможет. Он не знает, что с его ногами, что с его внутренними органами, раз он их даже не чувствует, но даже если он гарантированно находится на пороге смерти, он все равно сумеет убить тех, кто придет его «навестить». 

Брок не знает, кто выдернул его из перевернувшегося джипа, когда они совершали объезд тренировочного лагеря, знакомясь с новой территорией. Не знает, у кого был доступ к данным об их местонахождении. Не знает, засек ли кто-нибудь из их отряда замолкший маячок их машины. Не знает, не является ли происходящее экстремальной тренировкой для проверки его способностей, как бы ужасно это ни звучало. Джек учил его перебирать все варианты. Действовать не смотря на шок и боль. Не полагаться на непроверенную информацию. Пока он не выберется на свободу, он будет считать, что находится на вражеской территории, а значит, никаких поблажек ни себе, ни противнику.

Брок добирается до прожектора и дает себе отдышаться. Он лежит на животе лицом вниз, прижавшись лбом к холодному полу, пытаясь понять, кажется ли ему, что ребра подозрительно проминаются под его весом, или они на самом деле сломаны. Он поворачивается на бок и принимается за разборку прожектора. Провод уходит куда-то в стену, но ему удается выдрать приличный кусок на одном упрямстве. Отсоединив его от штатива, Брок разглядывает добычу, решая, как лучше будет ее использовать. У штатива крепкое основание. Подтолкнув его к стене, он на пробу пытается встать, но быстро отказывается от этой идеи. У него всего одна рабочая рука и его ноги отказываются быть даже подпоркой, передвигаться на них он тем более не сможет. Он сворачивает шнур в петлю-ловушку перед дверью и садится сбоку. Так он сумеет сбить с ног первого вошедшего и ударить второго. Третий его достанет, но это ерунда. Это уже не имеет значения.

*

За ним приходит всего один. Брока изнасиловала толпа подонков, его альфа, скорее всего, убит, он сам, вполне возможно, умирает от внутренних повреждений, но за ним пришел всего один ублюдок, и удача снова повернулась к нему лицом, словно опомнившись. Брок ловит ногу альфы в петлю и дергает, тот падает, выставив руки, и Брок бьет его опорой прожектора в открытую шею. В коридоре за дверью тишина. Никто не бежит на шум. Никто не включает сигнал тревоги. Альфа на полу несколько секунд булькает разорванным горлом и затихает, мертвыми глазами уставившись в стену, его кровь смешивается с пролитой Броком и Джеком на холодном полу. 

У Брока есть одежда и автомат. У Брока есть шнур и штатив от прожектора. У Брока есть планы на сто лет жизни вперед. Он найдет и убьет по одному всех, кто решил, что омега не стоит охраны и пули в затылок. Ему везет. Ему настолько везет, что он начинает думать, что бредит, и не знает, что считать точкой начала галлюцинаций. Хорошо бы тот момент, когда их машину сбросил с дороги тяжелый фургон, из которого выпрыгнула толпа солдат в незнакомой форме. Он медленно ползет по темным коридорам, не в состоянии понять, где именно находится, неспособный отличить явь от сна, и оставляющий за собой кровавый след. 

Потому что не надо целиться на уровне головы, когда противник не может подняться с пола, но намерен убить тебя любой ценой.

Брок разживается дополнительным оружием, и через три трупа ему начинает казаться, что у него покалывает поясницу. Он старается не давать надежде разгореться, но, черт побери, что если ему в самом деле повезет, опять, в очередной раз, как тогда, когда его нашел Джек, когда он выжил, упав в воду с нераскрывшимся парашютом, выжив после отравления, когда в его шлеме не сработали фильтры? Что если где-то за поворотом его будет ждать не очередной урод, расслабленный от того, что несколько часов назад повязал омегу, а кто-то из своих? Кто-то в идиотской форме, разработанной для тренировочного лагеря, идиотского кроя и цвета, идиотского назначения и вообще сам лагерь тоже идиотский. 

Брок приваливается спиной к стене перед очередным поворотом. Его поясницу точно покалывает. Его накрывает мысль, что с ощущениями придет и боль, и желательно свои кровавые планы воплотить до этого знаменательного момента. Он проверяет наличие патронов в трофейном оружии и прислушивается. Из коридора доносится едва различимый звук шагов. Он бы вообще ничего не услышал, если бы это место не обладало просто чудовищным эхом. Кто-то идет к нему, медленно, осторожно. Похоже, до них наконец-то дошло, что не стоит списывать его со счетов. Брок берет на изготовку штатив от прожектора и замирает, дожидаясь появления противника. Когда шаги раздаются совсем близко, он швыряет тело за угол и вверх, целясь в очередного альфу снизу. Штатив с хрустом ломается в поймавшей его металлической руке.

*

Брок знает, что вряд ли бы добровольно вступил в Гидру, если бы Джек уже не работал на них. Их политика мало отличается от политики любой государственной структуры. Порядок, строгая иерархия, отсутствие угрозы мирному населению, единая власть в руках одной партии, исключающая конфликты и уничтожающая несогласных, бла-бла-бла. Брок знает, что не доживет до воплощения их идеалов в жизнь. Чем больше людей, тем сложнее держать их в рамках одной идеологии, а до масштабного истребления несогласных верхушка Гидры, по счастью, еще не додумалась. Или уже обломалась, если вспомнить Красный Череп и то, чем закончилась его кампания. Теперь они исподволь готовят плацдарм для воплощения своих идей. Брок в них не верит. Но это не имеет значения. Значение имеет то, что куча различных фанатиков верит в куда более бредовые идеи и вечно что-то взрывает, кого-то бомбит и захватывает в заложники, пытаясь силой добиться своих смутных целей, как будто их истории в детстве не учили. 

Брок не знает, о чем думали террористы, в прямом эфире насилуя омегу, словно пытаясь показать, что их ничто не остановит. Если они верили, что им отдадут сидящих в тюрьме сообщников, то это было запредельной тупостью. Он не уверен, что их ультиматум выполнили бы, даже если бы Джек был во главе операции по освобождению заложников. Взяв сразу пару, они лишили себя рычагов давления. Солдат в армии много, омег среди них тоже, одним больше, одним меньше… Здоровый цинизм не раз спасал Броку рассудок. 

Брок не станет утверждать, что здоровый цинизм сопровождает здоровый рассудок. 

Он смотрит запись раз за разом, не чувствуя ничего. Ни боли, ни ужаса, ни злости. Ни даже облегчения, что все осталось позади. Он не чувствует апатии, которая была бы симптомом не проходящего шока. Он чувствует поднимающуюся в горле волну бешенства каждый раз, когда ублюдки бьют его Джека. На экране видна только его спина и насилующие его альфы, словно это вообще не он. Он легко может представить, что это кто-то другой. Если ему захочется. Это просто. Он все равно не помнит половину того, что там с ним делали. 

Но Джек лежит так, что его залитое кровью лицо почти всегда остается в кадре. Джеку пришлось несколько долгих недель провести в швах и гипсе, пока срасталась его челюсть. Джек едва не лишился зрения в правом глазу. За каждый удар, нанесенный Джеку, Брок отплатил сторицей. Он перематывает на начало записи и разглядывает лицо мудака, взявшего его первым. Он помнит это лицо изрезанным на ленты. Он помнит вой, раздавшийся, когда он отрезал мягкий член альфы, помнит свою сосредоточенность — ему было важно убедиться, что его больше не смогут изнасиловать. Помнит равнодушный взгляд Зимнего, отшвырнувшего обмякшее тело в сторону и притащившего ему следующего. Броку не страшно и не больно, ему мерзко от количества грязи, в которой пришлось извозиться, но он чувствует удовлетворение. Каждый раз, включая проклятую запись, он вспоминает проделанную работу и мысленно хвалит себя. Он не делает этого вслух, чтобы не расстраивать Джека и не настораживать окружающих. Он рад, что это не было экстремальной проверкой его способностей. Он рад, что их потеряли и на их поиски отправили Зимнего. Он рад, что тот успел остановить Брока, не дав продырявить ему горло. (Броку нравится думать, что он достаточно силен для этого. Достаточно безумен.) Он рад, что удача в очередной раз не оставила его, пусть со стороны и не похоже, что ему повезло. Со стороны вообще мало что похоже на то, чем является на самом деле. Омеги со стороны мало похожи на безжалостных убийц. Брок не жалеет.

*

Джек продолжает вскидываться по ночам, молча, стискивая зубы и кулаки, судорожно вдыхая и тут же падая обратно, впечатываясь носом ему в загривок, вылизывая кожу вокруг метки и шепча извинения. Брок не знает, как вбить ему в голову, что он его ни в чем не винит. Он никогда не боялся пуль и ножей. Он никогда не боялся боли и смерти. Он никогда не хотел детей. Может быть, их хотел Джек… Он сжимается на узле альфы и поворачивает голову, чтобы губы Джека легли на его щеку. Он лижет его в ответ, пытаясь успокоить. Они солдаты. Не зеленые новобранцы, чьи головы забиты сказками рекрутёров о прелести военной жизни. Количества дерьма, которое Брок хлебнул за десять лет службы, хватит на десять жизней обычного человека. Он не уверен, что выбрал бы этот путь, если бы сумел вернуться в прошлое. Но если бы это означало, что только так он сможет встретиться с Джеком, он бы прошел все пытки по новой. За возможность снова почувствовать под кончиками пальцев его пульс, взглянуть в полные неверия и отчаяния зеленые глаза, коснуться губами рваного шрама на подбородке — он бы убил по новой всех, кому хватило идиотизма встать у него на пути. 

В самом начале Джек сказал, что ему от него не избавиться. Что он вытащит его с того света и вернет себе. Брок может повторить это слово в слово. Джеку от него не избавиться. И когда Джек не может вытащить его с того света, Брок вернется к нему сам.


End file.
